Friends or Lovers?
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Last Chapter After what had happened, it was time for Misaki and Tsubasa to clear things up. Will their relationship be better or will they go separate ways? Read and find out. Thank you very much for reading. Hope you have enjoyed it. MisakiTsubasa
1. Being Dumped

**Peace Heaven:** Hi! I am here to present the latest fic that I have written.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

**Title:** **Friends or Lovers?**

**Chapter1: Being Dumped?**

Once again, the festival had arrived again and the whole school was livening up again due to the activities that were going around. Tsubasa was strolling outside at the corridor and his destination was the Special Ability classroom aka SA classroom.

"Tsubasa-senpai, you are finally here," Mikan greeted just when Tsubasa stepped into the classroom.

Then another voice sounded, "Tsubasa! Where did you go? Do you know the meaning of punctuality?"

When Tsubasa was about to answer, a punch landed on his face. "Misaki…, of course, I know the meaning of punctuality but I had something on before SA lesson," Tsubasa rubbed the bruise that was beginning to form on his cheek and answered.

"Yeah, something on? I bet you are sleeping away on the Sakura tree," Misaki said sarcastically.

"Eh, you are indeed my best friend as you know me the best," Tsubasa said cheekily.

Then, when Misaki was going to retort, Yuna, a beautiful girl with the ability to pass through solid objects, came over. Yuna said shyly, "Tsubasa-kun, can I talk to you?"

"Aren't you talking to me now?" Tsubasa asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tsubasa-kun, can you dance with meat the last dance of the festival?" Yuna blurted out.

"The last dance of the festival? I'm…," Tsubasa wanted to reject but after looking at Yuna, he felt pity for the girl and do not want to embarrass her in front of her friends, he said, "I'll think about it. I will tell you of my decision later."

"That's great. I thought you will not even consider. Thank you!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Neh, Tsubasa-senpai, the last dance of the festival is the one that was said to be those who dance together in the last dance will be together forever, why aren't you dancing with Misaki-senpai?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, let's continue with work," Misaki said before Tsubasa had the chance to answer.

Tsubasa was left alone sitting at his table, thinking of the incident with Yuna. He was guilty with the fact that he already had in mind who he wanted to dance with, yet he gave Yuna hope that he might dance with her. Besides feeling guilty, he was slightly upset that Misaki did not get the fact that he loved her as a lover instead of a friend.

"Hey, Tsubasa, what are you daydreaming about? I heard someone say that Yuna had invited you to dance with her during the last dance of the festival, is it true?" Tono greeted and asked Tsubasa about the latest gossip that he had heard.

"Yeah, but I'm going to reject her as I will dance with Misaki," Tsubasa supported his head with one hand.

"Reject?! No, you shouldn't. You should take Yuna to the last dance for a change. Don't always dance with Misaki only," Tono grumbled.

"Are you asking me to give up on courting Misaki?" Tsubasa asked as he sharpened his gaze on Tono, threatening Tono to ask him to give up on courting Misaki.

"No, don't look at me like that, I'm just asking you to keep a wide choice instead of having Misaki as the only choice. Don't give up the whole forest just for one tree," Tono shook his head to indicate that he was not asking him to give up on courting Misaki.

After listening to what Tono had said, it left Tsubasa into deep thinking and after a while, Tsubasa said, "I guess you are right." After saying that, Tsubasa stood up and left to get Yuna to tell her of his decision.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Neh, Mikan, you continue with the drawing while I go and get some drink for the both of us," Misaki said and left.

Misaki strolled slowly towards the end of the corridor. In her mind, Misaki was thinking, "I will tell Tsubasa during the last dance of the festival that I love him and also knew of the fact that he also loves me." Just as Misaki was about to turn left into another corridor, she heard someone chatting.

"Isn't that Tsubasa?" Misaki thought and she took a peek at them. Tsubasa's back was facing her while Yuna was facing her. However, Yuna would not notice her as she was too anxious to know about Tsubasa's answer.

Then she heard Tsubasa said, "About the last dance of the festival, I think…," when he was about to say, Yuna cut in.

"Tsubasa-kun, it doesn't matter if you reject me," Yuna said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"She knows that Tsubasa will reject her that's why she feels so sad. I do feel a bit pity for those that were rejected by Tsubasa," Misaki thought.

However, little did she know that Tsubasa's answer was, "Yuna, I think I will dance with you at the last dance."

Upon hearing the shocking news, Misaki's eyes widened and at that moment, she did not know how to react. Then she saw Yuna stood at the tip of her toes and pressed her lips against Tsubasa's. Not wanting to watch anymore, Misaki ran away from where she was before and back to the SA classroom.

"Misaki, you are back! I had finished drawing, we can start to paint…, Misaki, are you alright?" Mikan said and became worried when Misaki did not reply.

"Huh? I'm fine. Let's continue. Sorry for not bringing back the drink that I had promised earlier," Misaki said.

"It's alright with me…, Ah! Tsubasa-senpai, where did you go?" Mikan replied and greeted Tsubasa when she saw him.

"Eh, I was," Tsubasa tried to answer Mikan when he was being interrupted.

"Mikan, I am feeling very tired. We will continue tomorrow. See you!" Misaki said and left, leaving behind a very dumbstruck Tsubasa as they always left the SA classroom together.

**Peace Heaven:** So here was the first chapter. Hope that you enjoy!


	2. Tsubasa is stupid

**Peace Heaven:** Hey! Sorry for forgetting to introduce Yuna to everyone. She was an OC character. Don't worry the fic will eventually be Tsubasa/Misaki.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

**Title: Friends or Lovers?  
**

**Chapter2 Tsubasa is stupid.**

On the Sakura tree, Tsubasa was taking his afternoon nap. However, instead of taking a nap, he was thinking about Misaki. He was wondering what the reasons that caused her to walk away from the SA classroom without him. Not only that, Tsubasa was sure that Misaki was avoiding him as she was soon sitting with other girls from their class during meals. Finally Tsubasa decided, "I better go and talk to her."

With that said, Tsubasa jumped down from the Sakura tree and went to one place that he was certain that he would find her and that was the SA classroom. Tsubasa was so sure because Misaki always went to the SA classroom whenever she was free. Soon, Tsubasa reached the SA classroom. Slowly, he turned the door knob and opened the door and Misaki was there just as expected!

"Misaki, can we talk?" Tsubasa called out to her.

"Tsubasa-kun, of course we can talk. What do you want to talk about?" Misaki answered to his call.

"Finally, you are not avoiding me…Wait, what did you call me?" Tsubasa sighed and asked suddenly when he realized that Misaki did not address him as usual.

"Call you? Tsubasa-kun," Misaki answered with disbelief, "What's wrong with that unless you are not "Tsubasa-kun"?

"That's it! You don't call me "Tsubasa-kun"! You always call me "Tsubasa". Why suddenly change the way of addressing me?" Tsubasa continued to press on.

"What's the matter with you? As long as I called, you are the one that answers, it did not matter if it is "Tsubasa-kun" or "Tsubasa", TSU-BA-SA-KUN," Misaki stressed on the words "Tsubasa-kun".

"Just call me "Tsubasa", Misaki!" Tsubasa shouted.

"I say I will call you "Tsubasa-kun", I will," Misaki said. The moment she finished her sentence, several Misaki appeared and surrounded Tsubasa. They circled him and chanted "Tsubasa-kun".

"Misaki, don't use your alice on me!" Tsubasa shouted and at once all the chanting had stopped as Tsubasa used his alice to stop the motion of the duplicates of Misaki.

"Tsubasa, release me," Misaki sighed, giving up the arguing match.

Upon hearing that, Tsubasa obeyed and released Misaki. Once being released, Misaki's duplicates disappeared, leaving the real one behind.

"Gomenasai, Tsubasa. I just feel very miserable these few days as I am being dumped by someone," Misaki apologized and told Tsubasa her reason for reacting like that.

"Being dumped?! By who? Why?" Tsubasa bombarded Misaki with all the questions upon hearing Misaki was being dumped.

"He was someone very close to me; he will always be there for me and protect me from any dangers. Although he is sometimes silly and dense, I still love him. I thought he loves me too and I had intended to confess my love for him during the last dance, yet he had already invited someone else to the dance," Misaki said and while she was saying all that to Tsubasa, tears flowed down Misaki's cheeks.

When Misaki was talking about that someone that she loved, Tsubasa noticed that there was glint in her eyes and she looked miserable when she talked about the part where that person invited someone else.

"Don't cry, Misaki," Tsubasa said as he used his thumb and wiped away the tears.

"I'll be fine," Misaki said.

"Anyway, you are not being dumped, you are just giving up on your relationship with him," Tsubasa commented.

"If he loves me, he will not go to other girls," Misaki replied.

"So, tell me who he is and I'll go and beat him up! He shouldn't play with your feeling like that," Tsubasa asked and hugged Misaki from behind, wanting to comfort her.

"Go and beat yourself up!" Misaki pushed him away and went to her dorm.

"Me? I'm not the one that you love. If I am the one you love, I will not have to woo you so hard in the past," Tsubasa mumble as he looked at the exit that Misaki had used.

**Peace Heaven:** Hope you enjoy and please review.


	3. The Last Dance

**Peace Heaven:** I hope that everyone had enjoyed reading the first two chapters. Here is the third chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

**Title: Friends or Lovers?**

**Chapter3The Last Dance**

After days of waiting and counting, the festival finally arrived. There were many activities going on like the technology fair organized by the Technical Ability Class, the play performed by the Somatic Ability Class, the ghost house by the Latent Ability class, the RPG by the Special Ability Class and as usual, the Dangerous Ability Class did not participate. Days passed quickly and it was soon the night for the festival's dance. Misaki was alone at the balcony, looking into the hall where couples danced.

"Misaki-senpai, aren't you dancing with Tsubasa-senpai? Yuna-senpai has been dancing with Tsubasa-senpai for the whole night, people are saying that they are going out together," Mikan told Misaki the gossip that had been going around for the whole evening.

"I stay here at the balcony is to avoid people that I am certain that will ask me all these questions," Misaki thought.

"Misaki-senpai?" Mikan said, getting worried.

"Yeah, I have heard of those rumors and I will not be dancing with Tsubasa for the last dance," Misaki answered.

"Why?" Mikan asked, her curiosity getting the better side of her.

Just when Misaki was about to answer, the host announced, "Those who are dancing for the last dance of the day, please come forward to the dance floor."

"I will be dancing with Natsume, I better get going now," Mikan said and left the balcony, "See you later at the SA Classroom, Misaki-senpai!"

Then, the music for the last dance sounded. Misaki looked into the hall and saw lots of couples dancing with smiles on their faces. She caught sight of Natsume and Mikan. "It is so rare to see the black cat look so blissful. Mikan surely has the ability to make people happy," Misaki thought as a smile formed on her face the first time since that day she saw Tsubasa accepting Yuna's invitation.

Her gaze soon left Natsume and Mikan and was focused on Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka was having a charming smile on his face and even Hotaru had a little smile that was not visible if you did not look clearly. A small giggle was let out as Misaki thought, "It is very brave of him to go and invite Hotaru-chan out."

While Misaki was giggling, she caught sight of Tsubasa and Yuna. They were quite near to the balcony that she was currently at. In Misaki's mind, "I don't want to see them together! Look at other couples! No!" However, Misaki could not tear her gaze away from them. She looked at them until the music ended.

"Finally…," Misaki mumbled. However, that is not the end yet as she saw Yuna's and Tsubasa's lips touched. Upon watching the kissing scene of Tsubasa and Yuna and feeling lonely, Misaki felt as though someone had used a dagger and pierced through her heart. She felt like someone was choking her and she could not breathe properly. Drops and drops of silver tears flowed down her cheeks like the dam that had overflowed. She turned away from the entrance and moved further into the balcony. She used one hand to cover her mouth, muffling the sobs that she made.

----------------------------------------------

Soon the party ended, most of the people had left for their dorms for their well-deserved rest or for more celebration at their respective classrooms. However, Misaki was still sobbing at the balcony for like eternity. Just then, someone pushed open the doors that separated the balcony and dancing halls.

"Misaki, why are you still here? The party at SA Classroom had already begun," Tsubasa came into the balcony and asked.

"How did you know that I am here?" Misaki asked, trying to sound normal despite her sobbing just now. In fact, she was thinking, "I could not let you see me crying again."

"Oh, I see you smiling and giggling just now over here when Yuna and I was dancing so I thought that you may still be here," Tsubasa replied, one of his hand scratching his head.

"Mmm," Misaki did not answer him.

"Oi, Misaki. You haven't answered my question," Tsubasa called out and turned Misaki over to face him. Then he saw Misaki's tear-stained cheeks and swollen, red eyes. When he attempted to wipe away fresh, hot tears that flowed down, Misaki slapped his hands away.

"Still crying over that stupid guy that doesn't appreciate you? Care to tell me who he is?" Tsubasa asked gently as he pulled Misaki into a tight embrace.

"Jerk, don't touch me!" Misaki shouted angrily and gave Tsubasa a punch.

As soon as Tsubasa let go of her due to the throbbing pain on his cheek. Misaki ran away from the balcony, not bothering to look back at Tsubasa. Misaki just ran, not bothering with people that had seen her. She dashed towards her room, opened the door and banged it closed before locking it. She lay down heavily on the bed with her face in her pillow. Not bothering with everything else, she cried and cried till she felt tired and fell asleep.

**Peace Heaven:** Please Review!


	4. Cold War

**Peace Heaven:** This chapter may be shorter than the rest. However, I still hope that you everyone will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

**Title: Friends or Lovers?**

**Chapter4 Cold War**

"Morning, Tsubasa," Sono, who came back from the hospital, greeted.

"Morning, Sono," Tsubasa mumbled back.

"What happened to your face? Did you get into a fight?" Sono let go of Mr. Bear that he had been hugging and moved beside Tsubasa.

"No, I did not get into a fight. I was being punched by Misaki," Tsubasa explained.

"Misaki?! Liar, she will never punch you so hard," Sono said as he examined the bruise on Tsubasa's cheek.

"Whatever, it is the truth. By the way, where is Misaki? I did not see her during breakfast," Tsubasa asked.

"She is not in the classroom. I am the first to reach the classroom," Sono shook his head.

Soon, the lessons started and yet, Misaki was nowhere to be seen. "Is she still crying over that idiot? Why did she not tell me who he is? He must not be very smart or handsome like me because he does not know how to appreciate Misaki," Tsubasa thought.

After a few hours, the morning lessons ended and yet Misaki was not seen. Finally, Misaki turned up during the afternoon lessons after the lunch at the dining hall. Once Tsubasa caught sight of her, he stopped talking to Sono and rushed to her side.

"Misaki, why aren't you at the morning lessons?" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

"Not feeling well," Misaki used her coolest voice to say.

"What? Are you sick?" Tsubasa asked with concern.

Before Misaki could answer, Noda-sensei came in and shouted, "Let's begin with lessons." However, before the lessons started, Noda-sensei was bombarded with questions like which era did you go? Etc. Misaki went to the table that Mikan was sitting and sat beside her. Tsubasa also went and sat with them. When Misaki wanted to move away so that Misaki and Tsubasa would sit beside each other, Misaki stopped her. In the end, Mikan was forced to sit between Misaki and Tsubasa.

Soon, the lessons ended and Misaki left immediately. Then Mikan asked, "Tsubasa-senpai, did you quarrel with Misaki-senpai?"

"No, eh…, maybe," Tsubasa wanted to say that they did not quarrel yet after all those e incidents, Tsubasa was not sure.

"If not, why Misaki-senpai is not like her usual self?" Mikan asked concernedly.

"I'm sure Misaki will be alright after she has gotten over the guy that she believed that dumped her," Tsubasa said as he patted Mikan's head.

At once, the whole class that had been listening to the conversation that had taken place between Tsubasa and Mikan exclaimed, "When did she fall in love? With who?"

Then Tono, who just came in, said, "Misaki will fall in love with other guys and not our Tsubasa? I doubt it. I could not think of other guys that she may love."

"Yeah, you are right. It is impossible as Tsubasa and Misaki are considered as a married couple in our class," everyone agreed.

"Crazy, if she is in love with me, she will not punch me," Tsubasa remarked as he touched the bruise on his cheek.

**Peace Heaven:** Please review. Thank you for reading.


	5. Resolution

**Peace Heaven:** Finally, here's the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

**Title: Friends or Lovers?**

**Chapter5 Resolution**

"I should go and find her," Tsubasa thought, "If she carry on behaving like that, our friendship may not last." Tsubasa got up from his bed that he had been lying on for the past one hour, thinking of his incidents with Misaki. He reached Misaki's room within a few minutes. After opening the door, he realized that Misaki was daydreaming on her bed.

"Misaki, what did I do that angered you?" Tsubasa closed the door and looked at Misaki.

When Misaki did not answer, Tsubasa moved nearer to her bed and asked again, getting irritated by her behavior, "Misaki, what did I do that angered you? Answer me!"

"Nothing, I'm going out," Misaki did not even bother liking at Tsubasa. She got off the bed and moved to the door. However, when she had gotten to the door and was about to turn the door knob, she noticed that she could not move.

"Don't use your alice on me!" Misaki yelled.

"I will release you once you till me who he is! He is the one that make you become like that!" Tsubasa shouted back.

"Become like that? Like what?" Misaki spat.

"Cold to everyone and hurt those that care for you by ignoring them," Tsubasa stated.

"So what if I tell you, what can you do? What did you care about me? Who am I to you? To you, I can be nothing more than a friend! Just take good care of your girlfriend, Yuna!" Misaki yelled, getting more frustrated.

"NO, Misaki! It is not like what you think! Just answer me!" Tsubasa roared back.

"You want to know, right? Fine, I will tell you. The person that landed me into this state is YOU, TSUBASA ANDOU! SATISFIED?" Misaki blurted out loud as tears once again flowed down from her eyes.

Being stunned by Misaki's answer, Tsubasa released Misaki and could not react. Taking the opportunity, Misaki opened the door and sped away.

"WAIT, MISAKI HARADA!" Tsubasa finally recovered from the shock of the news and went after Misaki.

In a while, Tsubasa was catching up with Misaki and soon he caught up with her under a Sakura tree as she stopped for air to fill up her lungs.

"Misaki," Tsubasa panted and pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting her to run away again.

"Let's go of me," Misaki cried out, "I say let go of me!"

Before Misaki could say anything more, she felt Tsubasa's lips against hers. She tried to push him away but to no avail as Tsubasa tightened his hold on her. She felt one of his hand around her waist and one hand supporting her head. Leaving with no choice, Misaki kissed him back. After what seem like eternity, they broke away.

"Misaki…, I l-love y-you," Tsubasa panted.

"Liar! If you love me, you will not go out with Yuna," Misaki shouted and tried to slap him but before she could land it on his face, Tsubasa had caught hold of it.

"Misaki, listen to me," Tsubasa pleaded.

Certain that Misaki would not slap him anymore; he loosened his grip and held it.

"Misaki, I am serious about me loving you. That night, it was a huge mistake that I should not have made. I shouldn't have taken her to the last dance of the festival if I knew it would make you so miserable. About Yuna, after she had kissed me, I had already told her that I will never love her as I already have someone that I love. I really love you, Misaki. I have been in love with you since the first day we met," Tsubasa said softly, loud enough to be heard by Misaki. Then, he sat down and leant against the tree.

"Forgive me, will you?" Tsubasa looked at Misaki lovingly and tightened the hold on her hand.

"Eh…, Mm," Misaki nodded as she was too touched to speak.

After she nodded, Tsubasa pulled her down to sit on his lap. He put his hand around her waist. Then, he kissed her again. When they broke away, Misaki leant her head against Tsubasa's chest and had a blissful smile on her face.

"Friends or lovers? We were once friends. Now, we are lovers," Misaki thought. Together, they stayed in that positions till the sun set.

**Peace Heaven:** Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
